claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoma War Record I
Pages 'Organization' Mission statement, history, locale.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 498 'Personnel' 'Duties' Claymore warriors and Men in Black.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 499 'Mission' Mission flow, payment schedule.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 499 'Attacks' 'Claymore warriors' 'Physical abilities' Two personality types: defensive type and offensive type.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 501 'Constitution' While some humans can sense Yoma power, Claymore warriors can further distinguish whether source is sister warrior or Yoma. Warriors need only eat small amounts of food every two days. But a week fast with neither food nor drink will affect their performance.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 501 'Yoma energy release' The greater a warrior adapts to Yoma tissue, the greater the Yoma power potential. Downside is Yoma power can overwhelm human consciousness. Warriors must always calculate Yoma energy release to appropriate level below danger threshold.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 501 'Humans into warriors' Description of humans becoming Claymore warriors. See Trainee.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 'Claymore warrior' Warrior equipment.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 502 'Yoma' Yoma attacks.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 'Yoma' Method of operation.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 'Yoma' Yoma disguises.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 'Clare's datasheet' For summary (minus Windcutter), see Clare's ability section.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 'Clare's history' Details on Clare's history, Raki's datasheet.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 507 'Teresa's datasheet' For summary, see Teresa's ability section.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 508 'Teresa's history' Details on Teresa's history.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 509 'Priscilla's datasheet' For summary, see Priscilla's ability section.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 'Priscilla's history' Details on Priscilla's history.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 511 'Sophia's datasheet' For summary, see Sophia's ability section.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 'Noel's datasheet' For summary, see Noel's ability section.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 'Ilena's datasheet' For summary, see Ilena's ability section.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 'Elena's datasheet' For summary, see Elena's ability section.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 'Awakened' Priscilla, Elena.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 516 'Awakened' Black card, Priscilla.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 517 'Awakened' Stages of awakening, awakened hunts.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 518 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:Fragments of Silver Category:Yoma War Record